


Helsinki: April 2017

by Eliza



Series: The (15) Kisses Album [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: "Remember that club we went to in Helsinki, after Worlds?" -- Otabek, "One for the Road"
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The (15) Kisses Album [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727986
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Helsinki: April 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Club
> 
> See the series for notes

Otabek felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He'd been expecting the call and so just tapped the mic for the earbud. "You're here?" he said.

"How the hell am I expected to find you in this madhouse?" 

Otabek grinned and looked toward the entrance, spotting Chris in a light-catching shirt before finding Yuri's blond head. "You're not. That's why I said to call. I'm with the DJ, but I've reserved a table. A large one. Head along the wall to your right and find the waitress with the green sequins and magenta hair. I'll meet you there." 

He finished his conversation with Miikka and decided to cut across the dancefloor. He was feeling expansive enough to dare to get within arm’s reach of Chris, who took his smile of congratulations as an invitation. Otabek let himself get reeled into Chris’s embrace, laughing as Chris said into his ear, "You’re looking particularly scrumptious tonight, Mr. Altin." Otabek was in jeans and a t-shirt, hardly comparable to the peacocks on the dancefloor, including Chris.

"Nowhere near enough for you, though. Fourth doesn't make the cut. Where’s the gold medal winner?"

"The Russian losers have ordered vodka so Yuuri's keeping an eye on them. I think I make him nervous." Chris's hand had slid down to Otabek's ass during this conversation, and Otabek could see a wiry redhead's interest in the scene. 

"That's because he still hasn't figured out that when it comes to other skaters, you're all talk and hands." Otabek kissed his cheek and pushed him toward his admirer. 

He detoured to give Mila a spin before leaving the dancefloor. He leaned in to kiss her cheek in congratulations for her gold, but she caught his lips instead, and he could tell that the vodka was already flowing. "Victor might celebrate Yuuri's win a bit too hard tonight," she said into his ear. "Don't let him distract you; keep an eye on our boy." 

"Always," he said, giving her a hug before sending her back to the crowd of jocks—probably hockey players—vying for her attention. Mila certainly had a type.

As he reached the edge of the dancers, a glowering golden god herded him back into the fray. "What the fuck was that?" Yuri said, wrapping an arm around Otabek's back, keeping him close while moving farther into the crowd. 

Otabek started to move in Yuri's arms. If they were going to fight here, they might as well dance while doing it. "That was Mila after victory and vodka." 

Yuri snorted and slid his hands to Otabek's hips as he started to move as well. "It's not the kiss that's the problem, it's that you kissed her first." 

Otabek rubbed his cheek against Yuri's, glad the noise and crush of the dancefloor gave them an excuse to be pressed this tight. Although in this city, with this mix of crowd, they really didn't need one. "I always thought that the most important kiss of the night was the last one." 

He could feel Yuri's smile, then Yuri’s spine loosen as he moved to a particularly heavy riff in the music. “How will I know which one is the last one?” Yuri said, his lips brushing the edge of Otabek’s ear. 

Otabek pulled back, took Yuri’s face in his hands and gave him a sweet, soft kiss. “It will be something like that, just before you fall asleep.” 

“And before that?” Yuri asked, his lids heavy and his gaze focused on Otabek’s mouth. Otabek slid his hands from Yuri’s cheeks up into Yuri’s hair. Yuri was growing it out and didn’t usually have the patience with it to leave it loose. Tonight, being able to thread his fingers into the blond strands felt like an invitation, a welcome, so he didn’t hesitate to take Yuri’s hint and kiss him. 

This one wasn’t sweet or soft. The bite of alcohol in Yuri’s mouth encouraged Otabek to bite back, nipping at Yuri’s lips as he refused to let Yuri take over this kiss. He thought Yuri’s fingertips travelling up his spine might be the opening for another salvo, but then Yuri took a deep breath and relaxed. He opened up under Otabek’s insistence, letting Otabek hold him still and taste every corner. The acquiescence was indulgent though, not submissive. Yuri goaded, teased, reminded Otabek what the rest of their bodies could be feeling with just the pressure of his lips, the brush of his tongue. It wasn’t the type of kiss Otabek should have started in a place like this because, damn, Yuri was getting really good at it. 

Otabek had no chance of hearing Yuri’s annoyed growl, but the vibration warned him before Yuri pulled back, and the reason for the pause became clear as Phichit leaned in to speak into Yuri’s ear. Phichit shrugged an apology to Otabek and continued onto the dance floor as Yuri gave a full body eyeroll. “Fucking Victor,” he said as he pulled Otabek against his side then headed toward the table.

Before they reached it, Yuri paused with a frown and took out his phone. He smirked and leaned in close as he showed Otabek the picture. “Fucking Chulanont.” 

It was the moment just before the kiss, as Otabek’s fingers were threading into Yuri’s hair. They were both just looking at each other, a point of stillness on the surging dancefloor. Yuri had his chin tilted up, already reaching for the kiss while he pushed into Otabek’s hands. Otabek looked a little stunned, like he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. Accurate. Although he hadn’t realized how obvious his emotions were when he looked at Yuri. 

“I like it,” Otabek said. He smiled as he realized he was doing it again, looking at Yuri as if he were some dream that was going to slip away when he wasn’t paying attention.

Yuri’s fingers flew as he tagged it and tucked his phone away. Then he leaned in and placed another kiss just beside Otabek’s ear before he said, “Me, too.”


End file.
